1. Field of Use
The present disclosure is directed to a method of making a graphene particle/fluoropolymer particle dispersion.
2. Background
Fluoropolymers are employed in a wide variety of applications. Examples include hydrophobic coatings for anti-contamination, anti-sticking and self-cleaning surfaces; chemically resistant and/or thermally stabile plastic or elastic components in consumer and industrial applications; lubricating and/or protective coatings; xerographic components, such as outer release coatings for fusers, as well as a variety of other applications. Fluoropolymer materials, including fluoroplastics such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and perfluoroalkoxy polymer resin (PFA) are often applied in the form of dispersed particles.
Another nano-particle material that has recently garnered significant attention is graphene. Graphene is often described as a two dimensional sheet of sp2 bonded carbon atoms arranged in a hexagonal lattice. Due to unique structural features, graphene possesses superior thermal and electrical conductivity, as well as high mechanical strength. Incorporation of graphene into fluoroplastics can improve thermal and/or electrical conductivity and mechanical robustness of the resulting composite material. Both individual graphene sheets and graphene platelets, which include a plurality of graphene layers, show enormous potential as fillers for composite applications.
However, it is challenging to make uniform, well-dispersed graphene/fluoroplastic dispersions. Moreover, the ability to coat the dispersions is dependent on the coating process used. Phase separations and graphene agglomerations are often associated with graphene particle/fluoropolymer particle dispersions.
It would be desirable to have a method of making a stable, long life graphene particle/fluoropolymer particle coatable dispersion for use in manufacturing.